


Lukecest

by 5saucesonmyburger



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 16 yr old luke - Freeform, 19 yr old luke, 2013 luke, 2016 luke - Freeform, 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, M/M, don't hate me, lukecest, selfcest, this is hot tbh, this was meant to be a joke but somehow became serious, why the fuck not?, why would you disagree?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5saucesonmyburger/pseuds/5saucesonmyburger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But something happened, at that moment there was the right weight in the right circumstances and the right moisture in the air and Luke woke up and there was two of him. - Ashton Irwin (If he read this fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lou

**Author's Note:**

> Why the fuck not?  
> (I started writing this story at 1:24 am)  
> Luke - 2016 Luke  
> Lou - 2013 Luke

  
**Luke - 2016 Luke**

** **

**Lou - 2013 Luke**

**~**

Luke woke, drenched in sweat.

All he knew was that there was someone in his arms, and he'd be damned if Michael had crawled into bed with him at 2am again for 'late night cuddles'.

"Michael, get the fuck out of my bed, dude" Luke hissed, squinting in the darkness to try and see the guy snuggled in his arms, protected by his broad shoulders.

"I- I'm not Michael" Luke heard someone reply, someone who sounded strangely familiar, and not in a good 'reunion' type way, but an 'oh shit' type of way.

_That sounds like..._

Barely believing his own ears, Luke slowly looked down to stare Lou in his wide, bright, innocent-looking, icy blue eyes.

"Hi" the younger boy squeaked, slightly intimidated by his older self, who currently was looking so fucking confused and angry.

"Why the fuck are you in my bed, you lame motherfucker?" Lou winced, ducking his head down under the covers, frightened at what Luke could do to him.

He  _knew_ he was a disappointment, he  _knew_ he wasn't good enough... 

He  _knew_ he'd never be what Luke wanted him to be.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, even though he had no idea how he ended up in Luke's bed.

"And why the fuck are you fucking cuddling me?!" Luke accused, even though he was the one with his arms around tiny Lou.

"I- I" Lou stuttered, before whining and curling further into himself, his face flushing as embarrassment swallowed him whole.

"Oh my god, you're so chubby" Luke spat, removing his arms from around Lou and pulling back the covers. Lou whimpered, circling a lanky arm around his non-existing stomach, taking the comment to heart even though anybody could see his hipbones jutting out of his skin.

"Get out of the bed" Luke demanded. Lou looked up into Luke's stormy eyes.

"B- But I"

"I said, get the fuck out!" Luke raised his voice, kicking at the younger boy, causing him to fall to the floor with a  _ **thud!**_

Lou cried out in pain then looked up at Luke, tears in his icy blues. Luke felt his heart crack slightly as he saw the poor boy on the hardwood floor, however snapped out of it when he reminded himself of who he was looking at.

Scrawny, useless, pathetic Lou.

"Christ, you're so pathetic" Luke spat, watching the hot salty tears trail down Lou's rosy cheeks.

"I- I'm sorry! I d-don't mean to be! P-Promise!" Luke huffed and rolled over, pulling the covers back over himself properly.

"I don't care who you are or how the fuck you got here," Luke declared "Just don't let me or the boys see your disgusting self ever again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be a joke but it turned serious somehow?


	2. Cupboards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the Lukes to:  
> Luke - 2016 Luke  
> Lou - 2013 Luke (when he was 16)

Luke woke with a groan as the sunlight hit his face.

_Why the fuck are the curtains open?!_

Mumbling curse words under his breath, Luke got up from his bed and shuffled his way into the kitchen, not really caring that he was only wearing his black boxers. Once in the kitchen, he reached into one of the overhead cupboards and pulled out a bowl, which he placed on the counter.

He was just about to open the drawer to get out a spoon, when he heard a whimpering sound coming from the cupboard where the cereal was held. With a frown, Luke stepped towards the cupboard slowly and took hold of the handle, taking a breath before whipping the door open.

There, curled up in the bottom of the cupboard, wearing Luke's tattered old hoodie and his frayed beanie was Lou, his face scrunched into a frown of terror. He looked absolutely exhausted - if the bags under his eyes were anything to go by, and the frown creased into his face made Luke pick up a concerned frown of his own. This quickly turned into a frown of anger as he realised who he was looking at.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Lou jumped awake at the voice and banged his head on the shelf above him, causing a bag of flour to fall out and turn upside down, landing on Lou's beanie and covering him. Tears instantly filled Lou's eyes as the memories of the dream and Luke's harsh expression filled his mind.

"Look what you've done now, you fucking retard!" Lou whimpered and backed further into the corner of the cupboard, fear clutching onto his fragile body. "Why are you still here anyway?! I thought I told you that I never wanted to see you ever again!"

"I-" before Lou could finish, the two blonde boys heard Michael call.

"Luke? Who are you talking to?!"

"Arzaylea was at the door, she's gone now!" Luke called back, listening until Michael's bedroom door shut again then grabbing Lou by his hoodie and pulling him roughly out of the cupboard. "Upstairs, now" he hissed, shoving Lou in the direction of the stairs. Lou whimpered but quickly scampered towards the stairs, Luke following, eyeing the tattered hoodie which was covering Lou's bony body.

When the two of them were back in Luke's room, Luke shut the door then took Lou by the ear, pinching it so hard that it turned red. "Why are you still here?" he hissed, his glare burning into Lou.

"I-I didn't have anywhere else to go!" Lou whisper-shouted, scrunching his face in pain.

"Liar!" Luke hissed again, pushing Lou back onto the bed and stepping forward to tower over the younger boy. "You're just a fucking pussy. And you had to go and steal my hoodie as well, did you?!"

"It's- it's my hoodie!"

"Rubbish!"

"I bought it yesterday! Promise! Please don't be mad at me" Lou begged, curling himself into a ball as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Bullshit! You're just a walking pile of bullshit! How the fuck do you even exist?!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to exist" Lou squeaked, curling into the duvet on the bed to hide himself from the older boy. Luke stopped, looking down at the younger boy with a frown on his face.

_How is he here? Why is he here? How is this even possible? Where did he come from?_

Luke had no idea what was going on, but he didn't like it one bit.

"You need to leave, Luke. Actually, I'm gonna call you... Lou, because you're not Luke. You're weaker than Luke. Weaker than me."

"Y-you're making me leave?" Lou asked, looking up at Luke with his bright eyes.

"Yes!" Luke boomed.

"But- But I have nowhere to go..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but Lou is sO FUCKING CUTE?!  
> also - I wrote 'Luke what you've done' instead of 'Look what you've done' hahahahahahaha oh god.


	3. Pot Noodle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this has literally been up since 3am yesterday (it's 1pm now) and it's already got 151 hits, wow. Thanks a lot hehe ^-^  
> (I wrote that ages ago, it's been a couple weeks now haha)

Out of all the people who could have woken up with a younger version of themself in their bed, it had to happen to him, it had to happen to Luke.

_Why couldn't it have happened to Ashton? He'd have dealt with it better. Or Calum, he wouldn't really care. Or maybe Michael, he'd probably love it because then he'd have someone to agree to all his stupid ideas._

"For goodness sake. I can't deal with this right now, I need to get ready" Luke grumbled. "Sit there and don't- just don't do anything, just sit there" Luke instructed Lou, before getting out some clothes and going onto his en-suit bathroom to have a shower.

Once he'd showered, he dried himself and got dressed, before brushing his teeth and going back into his bedroom, grumbling in annoyance when he saw that Lou had fallen asleep on his bed.

He exited his room and shut the door, before walking down the hallway to Michael's room and knocking. "Yo" Michael said, opening the door.

"You ready?" Luke asked, wanting to get to rehearsal quickly.

"Yeah, let's go" Michael and Luke exited the bedroom and made their way out of the apartment, leaving Lou asleep upstairs.

When Lou woke, he freaked out slightly that he was alone but stayed calm - Luke wouldn't have left all his stuff here if he'd ran from the younger boy. Lou got up from Luke's bed and made his way downstairs, his stomach grumbling.

_Will Luke be mad if I make myself something to eat? Surely not, I mean... I need to survive, because if I don't then Luke won't even exist. Right?_

Lou opened a few of the cupboards and found a Pot Noodle,  **((Idk I get the vibe that they'd have a pot noodle in their cupboard))** he picked out the chicken and mushroom flavoured food before continuing to make it.

Once it had warmed up, he looked through the drawers and found a fork, before sitting at the island in the kitchen on one of the bar stools and starting to eat the Pot Noodle, thinking through everything in his head.

_How did I get here? How do I go back? Why does Luke hate me so much? Am I ever going to see the others again, or my parents or brothers?_

Lou felt himself tear up and suddenly lost his appetite. He walked to the bin and dropped the Pot Noodle into it, before making his way upstairs and getting back into bed, where Luke had commanded him to stay.

_What does he take me for? A dog?_

_Well, it's not like you didn't let him boss you around..._

Lou sighed and snuggled further into Luke's bed. He didn't want Luke to make him leave, he had nowhere else to go and nobody else to turn to. Surely Luke could try to like him?

Then it dawned on him.

_Luke is me... so technically, this is my apartment. Therefore, I have every right to stay here._

Lou smirked to himself, feeling confidence build up. If Luke was going to make him leave, then he'd have to physically remove Lou from his bed.

~

When Luke came home, went up to his room to find Lou asleep in his bed. He looked at the younger boy with a frown, his glare softening as Lou sniffled slightly and nuzzled his face into the plump pillow.

Luke made his way to the bed and placed a hand on Lou's shoulder, before shaking him awake. "Get out of my bed"

All it took was one glance at Luke's glare for Lou to lose the confidence he'd built up earlier.

Lou scrambled out of the older boy's bed and stood, staring at him with a scared expression. "P- Please don't throw me out! I'll be good, promise! You won't even know I'm here!" Lou begged, tears starting to fill his blue eyes. Luke rolled his eyes.

"Don't fucking cry again, cry baby" Lou quickly wiped his eyes. Luke studied the younger boy, internally fighting with himself.

_I don't want him here._

_Come on, all you need to do is give him a place until you work out how to get rid of him._

_That could take weeks, months, even years! He might never be able to go back!_

_But you can't really let a younger version of yourself go wondering around America, what the fuck would everyone think happened? How are you going to explain where this younger version of yourself came from?_

Luke took in the younger boy's tired eyes, shaking body and tear stained cheeks.

"Get back into bed, Lou. You look tired" Luke said, before exiting the room and going down into the kitchen to make himself some dinner, glad that Michael had decided to go out partying with Calum.

Lou was snuggled back up in bed when he heard "YOU ATE MY GODDAMN POT NOODLE, DIDN'T YOU, YOU LITTLE SHIT?!"

_Oops?_

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a joke but it turned serious somehow?


End file.
